The present disclosure relates to orthopedic casting materials.
Casting is the process of forming a rigid dressing around a body member of a human or animal subject, which typically involves wetting a plaster or synthetic resin cast bandage, and wrapping the bandage around the body member. The water or other curing solvent causes a reaction that begins a curing process that may produce significant heat. Cast burns, commonly associated with plaster cast bandages, can be caused by dipping the bandage into water that is too hot, by plaster impregnated casting bandages having rapid setting times, or by wrapping too many layers of casting tape around a body member. Some of the problems of cast burns are skin surface burns, compartment syndrome, pressure sores, cast saw burns, and nerve injuries.
In regard to skin surface burns, time and temperature are considered as two important variables for development of skin burns. In some cases, temperatures of 50-60 degrees Celsius for 60-100 seconds can result in third degree burns. Temperatures of about 43 degrees Celsius for prolonged time can result in skin damage.
There is, therefore, a need for casting materials that help reduce the likelihood of burns.